The Beggining (book)
The Beggining The Beggining is a book i wrote in fourth grade and i have been writing these books ever since.Comment and leave a suggestion on my talk page! Sandstormrocks32 ( no i am not a good speller!) The Cats Of The Tribes: The Beggining By Sandstormrocks32 Prologue It was the evening. You could hear the battle cries from here, in our camp. Suddenly, it just stopped....... Then out of nowhere my mate, Brackenclaw comes rushing through the thorn tunnel. "Owlstar is dead!" He yowls. Everyone gasps. "She's dead?" Her son, Firefeet asks. " Yes." Brackenclaw said. "Weaselfur from Running Tribe killed her. That means I am now leader." He continues. " I will do my best to serve you all well". He comes over to my side and continues again. "I will go to the Starpool next sunrise. Now go back to your duties. Now." Everyone scatters and continues the discoucin in small groups. I congragulate him with purrs. " Congragulations Brackenclaw" I say. "Thank you Sunfur" he says. "And Brackenclaw, I think this is a good time to tell you that I am expecting kits." "What?" Brackenclaw says with a baffeled look on his face. " That's great! Our kits will be beatuiful" he continues " I know they will" I say. " Now go rest, you need to bulid up your strength" he says lovingly. "For the kits," Before I got to the warriors den I remind him "Don't forget to visit Raintail!" "Okay!" He says over his shoulder Then I make my was to the warriros den. And I drift to sleep thinking "W''e will have beautiful kits Brackenclaw."'' And that was my last thought before I fell into an uneasy sleep. 'Chapter One: Morningkit' "Come on!" Some cat squeals. " Open your eyes Morningkit!" I open my eyes. I see a brown kit staring at me. "Sunfur, she opened her eyes!" Screamed the kit. "I'm coming Brownkit." Says a beautiful light yellow she-cat. "Hi Sunfur." I say. "You finally opened your eyes my beautiful Morningkit" She says loingly. "Can I go outside and play?" I aks her. "Sure, but be carefull. Darkkit and Yellowkit can be a little rough." "Yay!" I shout then I run off to play with my siblings. "Okay, now you be the mouse, Yellowkit!" Darkkit said happily. Darkkit sneaks up on Yellowkit and pounces on her tail. "Hey!" she says madly. "I told you not the tail! Yellowkit said. He suddenly stopped, then screams, "Morningkit!" He runs towards me. "Your awake!" He says happily. Yellowkit comes more slowly. When she was next to me she calmy says, "Hi Morningkit." While she said that Brownkit runs out of the nursery screaming, "Attack!" She smashes into Yellowkit, then swipes at Darkkit playfully.Before she can go for me, I lunged at her and I rolled her over and put my paw on her chest. "Yay! I win!" I say happily. "Hey! Not fair! Brownkit said. When I take my paw off her I hear "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneth the BigRock for a clan meeting!" Some cat calls. "Sunfur!" We all scream. "Can we go?" Darkkit asks. "Yeah please?" Brownkit asks. "Sure but be quiet because your father is a very busy cat. And pay attention" She says as we all walk over there. "I think it's time for some cats to become apprentices." Brackenstar said. "Graykit and Blackkit come foreward." He says. A light gray tom walks foreward with a light black she-cat next to him I notice Nightflower and Wolfheart were standing by proudly. "Graykit, now untill you get your warrior name you will be known as Graypaw. Firefeet," He continues. "You will be a mentor to Graypaw." "Thank you Brackenstar." Firefeet says to Brackenstar greatfully. Firefeet goes over to his new apperentice and touches noses with. in retrun Graypaw licks Firefeet's shoulder respecfully. "This is boring!" Darkkit says. "Lets go back to the nursery." He continued. So Sunfur takes us back to the nursery while Brackenstar was naming Blackpaw an apprentice. "Now it's less crowded in here!" Brownkit says joyfully. "Don't get to comfortable," Sunfur told us. " Jaypelt is expecting Firefeet's kits." "Aww!" We all say disapointed. "But Don't worry," Sunfur says. "She won't be in here for another moon." "Yes!" Yellowkit screams loudly enough to scare all the prey. "I'm tired!" I complain loudly. "Then come over and lay here." Sunfur says as she lays down in our nest. "Yay!" we all say together. We all scramble over each other to Sunfur. We all lay down and slowly begin to fall asleep. Right before I feel asleep, I heard Darkkit ask "When are we going to be apprentices?" "Soon my darling. Soon." Sunfur says softly and I fall asleep. 'Chapter Two: Darkkit ' "Hey, wake up Darkkit!" Morningkit yells at me. "Coming!" I yell back. When I go outside I see Sunfur sunning herself by the plump Jaypelt. I get bored quickly and go to Yellowkit and pounce on her tail. "Hey!" She screams loudly enough for Sunfur to look up and lay back down again. The next thing I know, Wolfheart, the deputy is coming through the thorn barrior with Ashleg,Firefeet, and Robinwing behind him. "Night Tribe is stealing prey!" He yowls madly. "What?!" Brackenstar says as he comes out of his den with an outradged look on his face. "We have to attack now!" Ashleg yells as mad as Wolfheart. "No," Brackenstar says more calmly now. "We will question Darkstar at the gathering tonight." "Fine." Ashleg says grumpily and walks away towards his nest in the warriors den. "Wow! A gathering tonight!" Brownkit said exidedly. "Can we go?" Yellowkit asks Sunfur. "No. Not untill you are apprentices." She tells us. "When is that?" Morningkit asks hopefully. "Next moon." Sunfur says with an exided vioce. "Yay!" We all yell together. And we start jumping up and down and running around. "Aagh!" Jaypelt screams painfully. "Sunfur! I think the kits are coming!" She yells through clenched teeth."Get Firefeet and Raintail!" She says a little quieter. "Yellowkit," Sunfur says quickly."Go and get Raintail. She'll be in the Medicine Cat's den. And Darkkit. Go and get Firefeet from the warriors den," "Okay." We both say together. "And Morningkit and Brownkit, comfort Jaypelt while Firefeet and Raintail are coming." Sunfur continues. As I run to get Firefeet from the warriors den, I could hear Jaypely scream again. I run faster. "Firefeet!" I screamed so loud that Mossfire poked his head out of his den. "Jaypelt's kitting!" Firefeet poked his head out of the warriors den. "What!?" He says astounded. "Come on!" I say.As we run over to the nursery I see Raintail getting tugged by the tail by Yellowkit trying to get her to the nursery. "I'm coming!" Firefeet says loudly when we get closer to the nursery. Loud enugh to have Mossfire poke his head out again say "Keep that racket down! We're in the middle of our sleep." By then Firefeet is already in the nursery with Jaypelt. When Brownkit pokes her head inside she back out in disgust. "Eww! Can we go wait by the medicine cat's den?" She asks, backing away slightly. "Sure. Go by yourself. I need to stay with Jaypelt for now." Sunfur says quitely uninterested in what we were doing. NO not the end i just need a break :)